Behind Blue Eyes
by HermiVala
Summary: Siempre se ha mostrado a Draco como el malo y el chico sin sentimientos pero en verdad no es tan vacio como piensan y por amor puede hacer muchas cosas.


Hola este es mi primer fixi la verdad todavia no se hacia donde va... pero dejenme sus reviews espero q les guste y me pueden dar sus quejas y sugerencias prometo responderles! bueno pues espero que les guste ok? aqui os lo dejo!**

* * *

**

**"Behind blue eyes"**

**by Vala**

_Capítulo 1: "Por una muerte"_

El último día de las vacaciones de verano estaba por comenzar, era apenas el alba y la tenue luz del sol comenzaba a infiltrarse dentro de esa habitación con gruesas cortinas aterciopeladas; en la cama de esa habitación estaba él, en realidad había dormido poco esa noche como la mayoría de las noches de verano desde que su madre había muerto, y todo gracias a ese asqueroso, a su archí enemigo del alma... Potter; por qué él tenía que arruinar siempre su vida, -no esta vez, esta vez si la pagarás y muy caro.

En la estación Kings Cross había un caos, gente corriendo de un lado para otro y nadie notaba a una que otra persona que pasaba por allí con un baúl o con lechuzas o murciélagos ni siquiera se llegaban a percatar realmente de que la forma en la que esas personas iban vestidas no era la mas "común" por así decir, pero eso es así todos los años cuando el curso va a empezar; un chico de cabello negro azabache cruzó la pared que llevaba a la plataforma 9 ¾, era un chico alto, delgado y alguna que otra chica hubiera podido decir que bastante guapo y llamativo, alzó la mirada y buscó entre la multitud a sus amigos y a su ex novia y fue cuando un brillo rojizo llegó a su vista de una forma muy dulce

-Harry! Por fin! Por un momento pensé que no volverías de verdad...y que nos abandonarías

-Ginny, cómo puedes pensar eso, te prometí a ti y los demás volver no es así?

-pues si pero con eso de que...bueno tú sabes, eres algo impulsivo

-tu lo crees? – dijo lanzándole un pícara mirada- pues esta vez no rompí mi promesa, pero sabes que esto ya no va a ser para nada como antes

-lo sé, y te comprendo- dijo ella algo triste – pero siempre estaremos todos contigo ok? No nos importan los peligros; Harry! Los conocemos! –exclamó ella al ver que él no estaba muy seguro de ello- no nos subestimes

-nunca lo haría, mucho menos a ustedes

La campana y la locomotora comenzaron a sonar haciendo que Harry y Ginny corrieran hacía dentro del tren y buscaran un sitio.

-Ginny! Harry! Hay 2 lugares aquí! –exclamó una chica de cabello rubio y con una mirada algo "alegre"

-Luna! Pero que gusto verte de verdad!

-Ay Gin! Lo dices como si no nos hubiéramos visto en todo el verano, pasa Harry dame eso –dijo la rubia tomando una pequeña valija de Harry.

-gracias, hola Neville ¿cómo estás?

-bien, creo –y volteó hacia la ventana

-y en dónde se puede saber están mi hermanito y Herm? No los han visto?

-si tenían que ayudar a los de primero y explicar a sus padres algunas reglas, aunque mas bien parecía que Ron solo se fijaba en qué traían de comer los niños- dijo Luna riendo

-no se por qué no me extraña, ay el tragón de mi hermano! Sabes había dicho que este año ya no quería ser prefecto, pero mis padres le han insistido y pues de mala gana se ha quedado!

-y qué bueno! Te imaginas a quién habrían puesto? A Colin!

-XD ay Harry que malo!

-pues es lo que yo digo ;)- volteó a ver a Neville que iba con la mirada perdida en el camino-Neville de verdad estás bien te noto algo ausente

-eh? Ah si es sólo que... no olvídalo no es nada

-seguro?

-si, eh! Qué no es.. Hermione?

Los cuatro chicos voltearon y la vieron caminando hacia ellos, se veía algo "diferente"; traía unos rizos preciosos que hacían que su cara se le viera mas alargada y fina y tenía unos jeans que mataban a varios chicos a su paso, pero eso no era todo tenía una blusa roja con un escote, pequeño pero no dejaba de ser muy sexy; cuando llegó al compartimiento los saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa –hola chicos los extrañé mucho!

-yo también te extrañé mucho! – le dijo la pelirroja –cómo te fue en Bulgaria?

-¿Bulgaria! A qué fuiste allí, viste a Krum? –le preguntó Harry sorprendido

-pues mis padres querían ir a conocer y bueno si, si vi a Víktor pasé a verlo un día y salimos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla

--vaya –pensó Harry –esto no le ha de haber gustado nada a Ron --

-que bien! Oye y mi molesto hermano?

-ah se ha quedado discutiendo con Parkinson, le dije que no valía la pena quedarse ahí pero no me hizo caso

-con Parkinson? Y eso por qué?

-pues lo ha molestado, ya ves como son los Slytherins y pues ya ves cómo es él también y se ha quedado diciéndola de cosas

-mejor será que vaya a ver –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y saliendo del compartimiento

- pero si esta empezando, no cabe de duda de que mi hermano es un torpe! –dijo Ginny algo desesperada –pero qué te has hecho Hermione que te ves muy bien!

-yo nada, si las que se ven bien son ustedes jajajaja, yo solo me peiné jajajaja que de verdad se nota mucho?

-pues la verdad si, y que esa blusa te sienta muy bien! Jajaja –dijo Luna viéndola

-y éste? – dijo Hermione cuando vio a Neville que seguía distraido con el paisaje –que le pasa?

-no sé desde que subió está así y no nos ha querido decir que es, así que dejalo ahí, a lo mejor y nos cuenta todo al rato

-bueno; oigan por cierto se enteraron!-exclamó Hermione

-de qué mujer? –preguntó Ginny exaltada

-pues escuché mientras pasaba por los compartimientos de los slys que habían matado a la mamá de Malfoy!

-a Narcisa? De verdad Hermione? Quién lo dijo?-preguntó Ginny asombrada

-pues estaban hablando Bullstrode y Zabini sobre eso

-si es verdad –dijo Luna inexpresivamente – fue hace 15 días mas o menos

-pero cómo?

-pues... parece que la Orden de Merlín recibió una alarma de actividad peligrosa en un parque y cuando llegaron vieron a Narcisa apuntando con su varita a un pobre muggle, le lanzó el crucciatus, y cuando la intentaron detener se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba bajo la maldición imperius e intentó lanzar la maldición imperdonable (n/a Avada Kedavra) y como los de la orden se pusieron un escudo protector le rebotó a ella y murió, después el ministerio se tuvo que encargar de borrar la memoria del muggle –terminó de relatar Luna

-pues si esto es verdad saben que ahora si Malfoy nos la va a armar...-comentó Ginny

-pues es verdad así que a tener cuidado con él

-así que fue por eso que regresó? –preguntó Hermione –algo sabía de que no iba a regresar este año a Hogwarts, además de lo que pasó el año pasado, aunque saben que? La verdad creo que es mejor vigilarlo de cerca que no saber qué trama oculto en su casita

-y bueno cómo lo vigilaremos cuando este en Slytherin?

-pues Harry tiene su mapa así que lo puede ver que no haga nada sospechoso y pues sobre lo que trama, habrá que sacarle la información a sus tontos amigos

-yo no creo que él confíe en ellos mucho Herm, menos en Crabbe y Goyle que son unos idiotas –dijo Luna

-No, pero seguro se apoya en algún hijo de otro mortífago...-dijo Ginny seria

-...Zabini, claro además lo puedo ver cuando hayan reuniones de prefectos, lo nombraron prefecto de su casa este año! –dijo Hermione

-si y me puedes decir cómo te acercas a él?

-Ginny! Hermione tiene razón- dijo Luna abriendo sus ojos de una manera muy rara –y de cómo se acerca es lo mas fácil del mundo! Zabini quiere con cuanta mujer se le ponga enfrente!

-bueno pues es que pobres, rodeados de cosas como Bullstrode y Parkinson, quién no se fijaría en todas las demás jajajaja –rió Ginny

-pues ya está tienes que salir con él Herm!

-qué! No! –dijo poniendo cara de asco –y bueno no sale tampoco con cualquiera, nunca saldría un Slytherin con una Gryffindor e hija de padres muggles tú sabes lo que ellos piensan de eso! sería mas fácil que saliera con Ginny!

-Herm te juro que no vas a ser su novia ni mucho menos así que para lo que a él le gusta cualquiera está bien! Inténtalo! Si no funciona lo intentas tú Ginny!

-qué? Por qué no lo intentas tu?

-bueno conmigo si que no saldría nadie eh!-dijo luna algo triste –pero anda Herm estoy segura de que va a funcionar y le sacas todo lo que hace y dice Malfoy!

-te das cuenta de que prácticamente quieres que me acuesté con ese asqueroso! Obvio no lo haré y cómo escapo de eso eh!

-ya se te ocurrirá algo, eres lista! Y no eres fea! Así que yo creo que si cae!

-esta bien lo haré si es necesario –dijo Hermione resignándose.

Después de hacer su plan se fueron a cambiar al uniforme y al llegar a la estación Hogsmeade se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Neville que se habían ido a cambiar también y subieron a los carruajesa Hogwarts.


End file.
